Caskett: In a different Ending
by agoodheartkeeper
Summary: Caskett in a different path from Season 3 Finale. What if Castle was the one who got shot? How will Beckett and Castle's family reconcile with the danger of Johanna Beckett's case brought to Castle's life? What will it means to Castle, Beckett, Alexis, Martha and the whole gang. Will they continue to be as solid as they were in the previous seasons or it will tear them apart.
1. Staying Alive

**CASKETT: IN DIFFERENT ENDING**

**(Disclaimer**: I do not own the show Castle or its characters.)

This is a product of my imagination.

**Staying Alive**

"Kate!" Castle runs towards Beckett and they both fell in the ground.

Everyone in Montgomery's burial got panic while Castle was still on top of Beckett a little bit unconscious already. He tried to move his body and Beckett helped him.

"Castle, you're in blood. Castle!" Beckett was already nervous seeing his blood on her hands. "Listen to me, Rick, stay with me. Don't you ever leave me. Please Rick, you're all I got right now who's willing to stand beside me. Please Rick, stay with me. That's an order." She cried.

Castle tried to open his eyes but he is slowly losing his cognizance.

"We need an ambulance. Please call an ambulance. Castle was shot. Please." Kate shouted.

Ryan and Exposito runs immediately to Castle's body and carried him in the car.

"We will bring you to the hospital Castle. You don't give up on us dude. Don't leave us. You need to fight." Expo said while holding Castle's wound to stop the bleeding.

Everyone who cares for Castle arrived at St. Francis Hospital. All of them are hysterical about the shooting especially Alexis, Martha and Beckett.

"Is he going to survive, grandma? Tell me, he will. He needs to." Alexis cries out loud.

Martha hugs her granddaughter. "He will survive this. Your dad is a fighter, a strong man. I'm sure he will beat this tragic incident."

"Martha, I'm sorry. Alexis, I'm so sorry." Kate confronted the two. "I could have been the one who's lying and operated inside. I'm really sorry." She sobbed.

"Hey Kate, it's not your fault. You're not the one who shoots him. What Castle did was bravery. I know how much he cares for you. Anyone will do the same way for people that we care. Don't blame yourself." Martha gives her a hug.

Kate looks Alexis in her eyes both in tears. She hugs her too. "He'll be fine. Your dad is my hero and he's not just going to leave us just like this. We will get through this."

"There's the doctor." Ryan said seeing Josh walking near them.

"Josh, how is he?" Kate asked.

"We already get the bullet out of his body. It's good that there are no vital organs that were affected. He is still under observation. You know, he lost lots of blood and he went flat line and needed to be revived. We hope that would be the first and last until he recovers." Josh explained.

"Does it mean he's out of danger?" Martha asked.

"All I'm saying Mrs. Rodgers, Castle is still under observation. No vital complications. He just need to recover and no more cardiac arrest." Josh answered.

"Josh please, I need him to be alive. I need him to be safe. Please, save him. Save Rick for me." Beckett is in tears holding Josh's hands.

"Don't worry Kate; we are doing our best to save your friend." Josh replied.

"Beckett, we got a call in the precinct. We need to go." Expo said.

"I can't." Becket answered back.

"Hey, I know how much you care for him but we have a job to do. It's a job that will put his shooter behind bars. We need to go not because we have to but for Castle." Ryan tries to convince Beckett who's still shaken up.

"They are right Beckett. We are here for dad. Capture that son of a bitch who shot my dad." Alexis is in her highest note of anger.

"We will update you with the development." Martha added.

Few days passes, still Beckett and the team has no signs of the shooter. The cemetery's janitor was a ghost, no videos and no witnesses. It's all blank except for the rifle that the sniper used.

"If Roy has just told me who the hell is behind this, everything should have never happened. They killed Roy and tried to kill me too. They are after me and I need to find them to seek for justice." Beckett stares in the mother board with loads of questions in her mind.

Exposito put his hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Hey, no matter what will happen we will find the person who's liable to this. We need to have our hopes up and keep seeking for evidence to put everything into rest. We can do it, we always do." He said.

"Thanks for the words of encouragement Exposito but we're out of clue and it's already a week, still we don't have anything to find the bastards." Kate stood up and faces Expo. "I can't accept that the person who shot Castle was still out there doing everything he wanted while my partner is fighting for his life at the hospital. He's still unconscious Javi and I can't do anything even just finding his shooter. I'm useless." She felt disgusted and sorrow.

"Beckett, it's not your fault. Don't keep on blaming yourself. We are doing our best here to look for that felonious and what happened that day is not our choice." Expo eases Beckett's feelings.

"He was shot because of me. The case that we're into was about my mother's case. Everything is all about me Javi. He tried to stop me but I did not listen to him. He told me that we will never win this one but still I move forward not thinking what can happen to me and to all the people I cared about. It's my fault." Beckett acknowledges her flaw.

Exposito realizes that anything that will come out from his mouth will meant nothing to Beckett. He knew she's is too much pain and nothing can eases that pain. She has her point. "Just let it out Beckett. You and Castle are both strong and I know you can go through this." He smiled and hugs Beckett.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you two but I have a call from Mrs. Rodgers. Good new, he is already awake." Ryan smiled.

Beckett and the team hurries to the hospital. They are all excited to see their man who rose from the dead. When they arrived, the room was already full of visitors; his poker friends, cowriters, surprisingly his ex-wives, Martha and Alexis.

"Hey. You're here." Josh hugs Beckett.

"Yeah. We just got the message. Thank you for saving him." Beckett replied.

"It's our job. By the way, can we talk for a minute? Well you can't go inside yet while lots of visitors are still inside." Josh requested.

"Sure. Excuse me guys." Beckett said and walks along with Josh to a distance from Expo and Ryan.

"I haven't seen you in days. Martha mentioned to me that you're here every night visiting him but our paths never got the chance to meet because I was there in your apartment. I left you messages but it seems that you're busy." Josh starts a serious conversation.

"I'm sorry Josh. Well, at daytime I was in the precinct looking for leads and still we did not find anything. We follow tracks but it is always a dead end. I don't want that criminal to escape and never pay for what he did to Roy and Castle. I'm burning my time at the precinct to figure things out." Beckett explains.

"So still got no leads?" Josh asked.

"Sad to say, yes and I'm so upset." Beckett answered.

"Well you could have called me to help you deal with these things that upsets you." Josh held Beckett's hand.

"I know. But," Beckett did not finish her thoughts.

"But you can't do that. That's why you visits him at night and tell him how disappointed you are, for not finding his shooter." Josh looks straightly in Beckett's eyes with doubts in his eyes.

"What are you trying to say? Yes Josh, I come here every night to visit him, to see how he's doing. Would that be wrong for me to do? Would that be unacceptable for a person to visit someone who saves her life?" Beckett asked.

"No Kate. It is not wrong. But it is also not wrong for you to confide your feelings to your boyfriend. Whatever it is or how painful this incident brought you. Don't push me out of the loop Kate." Josh answered.

"Hey. I'm not pushing you. I'm just too preoccupied of the whole thing. You know that the bottom of this is me. I need to be there for him as he was always for me. He's someone who's willing to dive into every situation that I'm into. I owe that to him." Kate clarifies how she feels towards Castle.

"I just want a chance Kate to comfort you. I know what is he to you but I was hoping for that chance as your boyfriend. Castle was your partner and your friend and I get that. You visit him here and it is very acceptable. I don't know but I can't avoid thinking and asking myself, when are going to need me to be there for you when Castle was always there for you and same as you are to him. See, he's unconsciousness and still you choose to disclose to him your emotions even you don't get any response." Josh takes few steps away from her.

"What are you trying to say now?" Beckett moves forward to get near to him.

"I love you Kate and you know that. But we can go on like this. It is not enough that we love each other but not needing each other. I can see that having someone as your boyfriend is not what you need right now. All you need is Castle." Josh responded.

"You're breaking up with me?" Beckett asked.

"No. It is not breaking up with you. It is more on giving what you deserve or what your heart desires more." Josh answered and kisses Beckett's forehead. "I wish for your safety and happiness, Kate." He added.

"I'm sorry Josh and thank you." Beckett replied.

"Uhmm, excuse me. Sorry to disturb you guys but Beckett we can already go inside." Expo interrupts.

"I'll follow you, Javi." Beckett said to Expo. "So this is it. Goodbye Josh." She hugs Josh and gives him one last kiss in his cheek.

While approaching Castle's door, Beckett's heart beats fast. Josh was right that every night she's sitting beside Castle's bed to tell him how she feels badly not capturing his shooter and that how much she wanted him to wake up and helped her solve the case.

"Hi everybody." Beckett greets. "Hey superhero." She grinned to Castle.

"Stranded?" Castle jokes.

"Yeah. Got to fix things." Beckett answered. "Hi Martha, Alexis, Gina and Meredith." She smiled at everyone.

"So you're campaigning for a position?" Castle makes fun of Beckett.

"Funny." Beckett becomes serious staring at Castle.

"What? Do I look that bad?" Castle asked.

"I just thought I could never see you alive again and please you always look bad." Beckett turns to teases him.

"Really. That's all I have to get after you know." Castle said.

"After you save my life? Well I'm very thankful for that but it won't push me to tell you that you don't look bad." Beckett laughs as for everybody else in the room.

"Okay. Okay. Make fun of your patient." Castle pity himself.

"Dad, don't worry. You will always be the most handsome man in my life." Alexis held Castle's hand.

"Do you have a choice for that Alex?" Expo asked that makes everyone laugh again.

"Well, you can all go now. I don't need people who are making me a joke." Castle pretends to be serious.

"That's not normal bro. How you look right now, nah." Ryan reacts.

"Richard, can we leave you for a while. Alexis, come. We need to change and get some stuff in the house." Martha cuts the happy moment.

"Yes mom and bring my laptop when you get back." Castle replied.

"And so are we. We already spent enough time here. You need to rest also." Gina looks to Meredith and gave her a sign to leave with her.

"Yeah, kitten." Meredith walks towards the bed. "But we will come back tomorrow." She kisses him in his cheek.

"Goodbye to you two. I really appreciate that you visit me here." Castle smiled.

The four left the room leaving the A-team behind.

"You are so blessed with hot women Castle." Expo observes.

"Really, Javi. Is all you have observed?" Beckett asked.

"Hey, he is talking to me, Beckett." Castle gives Beckett a wink. "Yeah, I'm so blessed." He said.

"Change topic." Ryan intrudes.

"So how's everything in the precinct? And my case?" Castle asked.

"I'm sorry to say bro, but we got no leads. The entirety of all the angles during that day is dead end." Exposito answers.

"But we're trying our best Castle to find your shooter. I, myself will personally look for him and give justice to what he had done to you and to Captain Montgomery." Beckett sits beside him.

"Guys, can you leave us alone for a while? I know you miss me but I miss Beckett more." Castle looks at Ryan and Expo and smiled.

"We know that already. We will just get us something to eat." Ryan pulls Expo's hand and walks to the door.

"Hey. I know you want to look for that guy but can you stand down, Kate?" Castle asked.

Beckett looks little puzzled. "What are you asking me?" She asked back.

"I'm asking you to let this go, just this one Kate. You already knew how far they can go and what they are capable of. So I'm asking you to let go." Castle answers.

"Don't you want your shooter be put behind bars? Castle, you almost die. I can't stop right now." Beckett stood up not knowing what to think about Castle's idea.

"Yeah, I almost die and I can't get you through that. Montgomery died to keep you safe Kate. I took the bullet that could have killed you because I want you to be safe. Every time we came across your mother's case, something bad happens." Castle tries to use his convincing power to stop Beckett.

"You're asking me to stop looking for justice for my mom, for Roy and for you." Beckett responded.

"It is not to stop you. Until we get hard evidence and all the leads that we needed, then we can seek for justice. Just not now. We don't really know whom we are dealing with. We don't know who the real enemies are. Let's stand down for a while and look for justice for those who can't in the meantime." Castle said.

"Castle." Beckett gives him a sad face.

"I know it's hard for you because what happened that day made you. But you have change and it doesn't explain what person you are right now, Kate. That woman who hides behind her past had already changed. It's not who you are anymore. This, what I can see right now is different; braver, stronger and became more caring and kind." Castle smiled at her.

"Really?" Beckett walks near him and sits beside him again.

"You got to believe a person who's also most likely a hero for you." Castle giggles.

"Thank you for saving my life. Thank you." Beckett held Castle's hand and kisses his cheek.

"Always." Castle grips her hand. "You owe me big time." He added.

"What?" Beckett is a little surprise.

"I'm just saying that, you need to promise me one thing." Castle looks seriously.

"If I can. What was that?" Beckett asked.

"Katherine, promise me first." Castle insists.

"Okay. I promised." Beckett replied.

"Starting today, you will never push me away." Castle said. "That's a promise."


	2. Missing Castle

**CASKETT: IN DIFFERENT ENDING**

**(Disclaimer**: I do not own the show Castle or its characters.)

(I'm just doing this to unleash my imagination. Yes, I'm way too far from a professional writer and I'm not good. I'm just enjoying my time typing whatever I've imagined and let you guys read it if you're interested. I'm sorry for the wrong grammar and omitted words. Got a limited time doing this and I'm not that good in English. Hope you can bear with me.. With my version guys, I'm not going to focus in their cases. I will only focus on how Caskett deals with their feelings for each other.)

**Missing Castle **

"What are you doing here girl?" Lanie asked Beckett who's staring blankly in a dead body.

"What?" Beckett not heard of anything what Lanie asked.

Lanie sits beside her and joined her watching at the dead body. "I said, did you get the answer you want with Mr. Tyler here." She replied.

"Funny." Beckett gives Lanie a force smile.

"Okay. Then tell me what's bothering you right now. But before that, where's Castle? It's been almost three months. Is he still recovering?" Lanie asked.

Beckett is still mum especially about Lanie's question.

"I guess your silence already answered my question. You just have to detail me what happened between you two." Lanies felt sympathy for her friend.

"The day I met Captain Gates, I have a visitor. It's Meredith." Beckett starting to unveil what makes her unease.

"Castle's ex-wife. I guess she did not visit you to say "hi" and see if you're doing okay." Lanie tries to lighten up Beckett's mood.

Beckett takes a deep breath. "She asked me to let Castle stop shadowing me in order for him to stay out of danger." She said.

"And you did it?" Lanie asked.

"She has a point and I saw with my bare eyes how the shooting has shaken Alexis and Martha. You saw it too. If Castle died that day, it could have driven them both insane and it is all because of me. I keep on lying to myself that it's okay. He just did what he really wants to do but everything could have been prevented especially if I did not push him hard to be there for me. He stayed for me." Beckett leans her head in Lanie's shoulder and let her tears fall.

"I agree that she has point but Beckett it was Castle's choice to be one step behind you. He's been there for you, three years Kate. It's not already for a guy who's been there for you that long and just get bossed around. For him you're not just a subject to his books. He really cares for as a friend, as a partner and as a special woman. He saves you simply because he doesn't want to lose you then you kicked him out after doing that?" Lanie questions Beckett decision.

"What should I do? He's in danger when I'm around." Beckett stands up.

"Did you hear any complaints from him, about him being in danger whenever he's with you? And Kate, he could be dead already the day he started his research. You know why he never did that and why he's still very alive and happy to shadow you around." Lanie responded.

"I always keep him safe in every case. We have each other's back." Beckett smiled.

"I'm a witness to that. If I were in your shoes, I will give Castle the chance to decide. I know you're thinking about Martha and Alexis but if you come to think of it, why not any of them asked you the same with what Meredith had? Castle is already full grown adult and a little more responsible now to know what is good for him and what is not. You don't have to dictate him things and especially you don't need to make decisions for him." Lanie said.

"I know if I'll ask him, he'll prefer to stay." Beckett walks towards the dead body. "If he's here, he could be telling me his weird and funny theories about Mr. Tyler especially our killer is dressed in a superhero costume. I could have drawn my logic with his thoughts just to annoy him." She ponders being with Castle.

"And the two of you could have been amazing as you always were." Lanie added.

"I don't know why it bothers me a lot. I could be happier now not spending my time with the funniest kid in town." Beckett doubts.

"You know what; I can't answer that question for you. You're the one who knows what's inside of this." Lanie points Beckett's heart and not surprise of her denial. "Keep on convincing yourself girl. I know for sure, you really care for him and you miss him." She smiled.

Beckett is very thankful to have Lanie around. She needs her to be there as her friend. Everything she told her is true. As she's staring at the murder board and trying to figure out why Lone Vengeance killed Mr. Farris, she's remembering the last time she saw Castle.

"Hey! How are you?" Castle arrives at the park just across his loft building.

'I'm fine. How about you?" Beckett asked back.

"Well, I can still feel a little pain but I think by two more weeks I'll be fully recovered." Castle answered.

"That's good." Beckett is in joy seeing her partner doing okay.

"So what are we going to talk about? Did you miss me that much for this urgent get-together?" Castle teases.

"I'm just going to tell you something." Beckett starts to become serious.

Castle can feel her worries already. "I'm starting to get nervous Beckett. What is it?" He asked.

"It's about you, me and your research. I think what is best for you is to stop shadowing me." Beckett answered.

"I don't think I'm in a good health to hear about this. Let's talk some other time." Castle is about to stand when Beckett stops him. "Beckett, if this is about me got shot because of saving you, then forget about what you're going to say to me. You will just going to waste your time. I'm not going anywhere." He assured.

"I admit that a part of the reason why I'm asking you to stop is because of the fact that you're in danger every time you're with me." Beckett said.

"You can see that I'm still alive, right?" Castle tries to understand Beckett's idea.

"Please don't interrupt and try to listen first before you respond." Beckett faces Castle. "This is not about you only. You have Martha and Alexis. You just don't know how terrified they are waiting outside the emergency room. They are very worried about you. I don't want them to experience that again especially because of me. I can't keep you safe all the time. I can't be there for you always. Please try to understand. It is for your own good Castle." She explained.

"That's all you have to say?" Castle asked.

"I know you're mad because of this. I just can't carry the blame anymore." Beckett replied.

"Did anyone blame you for the shooting, Kate? Did I, my mom or Alexis blame you about that incident?" Castle gives Beckett a mad face. "I'm the one who push you to that situation. I'm the one who keep on digging your mother's case and ask you to join me solve it. I saved you Kate because I want to. I care for you. No one can blame you for that." He added.

"No one did Castle. But I did. Let's not pretend. You tried to stop me but I did not listen. What happened to you because of me being hardheaded? It almost got you killed. I don't have to hear it from neither Martha nor Alexis because I, myself knows the truth. It's all my fault. I'm not going to let it happen again especially not to you." Beckett reacted.

"You promised me that you will never push me away." Castle looks in Beckett's eyes.

"I wanted to keep that promise Castle. It is just that you can't go on like this anymore. You can't continue staying around helping us solve cases when any minute someone can shoot you. It is the best way to keep you safe, Rick." Beckett smiled at Castle who looks very sad being kicked out.

"I guess you already made up your mind and even if I'll try to change your mind, you won't listen." Castle stood up. "I get it. Maybe you're tired of me. Maybe you can no longer stand my childish acts, my strange theories and being importunate all the time." He said.

'It's not like that Castle." Beckett disagrees and stood up beside Castle.

"Let me finish my thoughts the way I did to you." Castle keeps their gaze with each other more emotional. "You should know about this fact. It's a fact that I came to realize the moment I opened my eyes and got the chance to see and be with you once again. If you were the one who was shot that day, there will never come a day that I'll forgive myself whether you'll survive or not. I would rather be the one who's in critical than watching you fighting for your life. If you were worried, well my worries will be in the nth time more than yours. I could have been scared more than you did. They can all blame me but in the end, still I will not go anywhere. I'm someone you have Kate who's willing to stand with you no matter what circumstances will come. They can have my life but they will never have yours and that's how much I care for you. It's the reason why my mom and Alexis never questioned me in the first place. Well, this is the end of the road for our tandem I guess. Thank you for everything Kate." He walks away leaving Beckett in tears.

Castle just did his best for Beckett. She tried to move her feet to stop him from walking away but it seems that there's a force stopping her for doing so. This is what she decided and it makes her weak inside. She stayed at the park and sobbed for losing him.

"Hey Beckett, are you crying?" Expo asked.

"What?" Beckett asked back.

"I'm asking you if you're crying because of the murder board." Expo stands beside the murder board.

"No, I'm not. I'm just trying to figure out if Hastings did not do it, who else can have the motive in killing Mr. Tyler." Beckett answered.

"So you believe her that she's not liable to this?" Ryan asked.

"Yes. My instinct tells me that she's telling the truth that it is not her. It is another person who's in a Lone Vengeance costume and I'm already clueless." Beckett replied.

"Tell you what. If you're in Castle shoes, what theory can you make with all the pictures in this murder board? There must be a story as the two of you always say." Expo pushes Beckett.

"The problem Expo with your idea is I'm not Castle." Beckett leans on her table.

"You're not Beckett, but most of the time the two of you thinks in unison. So why not try." Ryan intervened.

"Okay. Maybe someone is trying to frame the real Lone Vengeance. Someone who is disturbs and can feel danger with the presence of our vigilante. She's a threat to someone doing the odds." Beckett builds her theory.

"That someone can be doing illegal business that explains the burning of a van. It is a person who knew Tyler Faris and his habits. It is someone who wants the real Lone Vengeance off the streets." Ryan added.

"Wow, bro. You really learned a lot from Castle." Expo smiled at Ryan.

"I'm just trying here bro to build a theory with Beckett and solve the case so we can all have a goodnight sleep." Ryan explained. "And I think we just landed to who is the real responsible on cutting Tyler Faris into two." He said.

"Yeah. And let's pick him up to get a confession." Expo agreed.

"Take care guys." Beckett smiled.

The trio got a confession from Tony Valtini with the help of the button Hastings picked-up in the crime scene. It is a worthy victory.

"Old Haunt?" Ryan asked.

"Sure bro." Expo answered.

"How about you Beckett?" Ryan felt a little strange in Beckett's reaction about a solved case.

"Just go on guys. I've got lot of papers to do." Beckett replied and sits in her chair.

"Oh, I'm missing Castle in times like this." Ryan uttered.

Beckett drops the mug she was holding accidentally hearing Castle's name.

"What's the matter with you?" Expo spanked slightly Ryan in his head. "Are you okay?" He walks towards Beckett's table.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Beckett in denial reply.

"You know what, we all miss him. It's strange because I have dreamed about him last night. I saw him stepping out in that elevator holding two cups of coffee; one for him and one for you. Some dreams do come true, you know." Expo smiled at Beckett. "I know that he will come back. He can't survive his misery especially with how great we are as his family." He added.

Beckett nodded and hoping that Expo is right; hoping for one day she will get to drink her morning coffee from him and certainly laughs with his jokes.


End file.
